


Pervert

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pervert, a little bit graphic, but not really, first attempt, pervert yamaguchi tadashi, tsukishima's laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi bis a freaking pervert.that's it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	Pervert

Yams pov-

Ok don't get me wrong I am NOT one of those people(ok maybe a little)but watching Tsukki change without sinful thoughts is...hard. Maybe I have been doing it for age,maybe not, who knows?

We were practicing hard for the nationals and practiced for hours ;me and Tsukki were going to the clubroom to change into some less sweaty clothes since ours' were already a mess. " I don't get why are we practice so much" Tsukki complained for the hundredth time; "it's just a club activity" he murmured under his breath but I knew that HE knew that it was not just a club activity- Not anymore

We reached the clubroom, closed the door and started stripping (Dirty thoughts.Out)He took off his shirt to reveal the outline of 6 beautifully sculpted abs all of them covered in little droplets of sweat which surprisingly made them look more divine 'Damn practice really do be helping huh?' I think to myself licking my bottom lip unconsciously.

It was only then that I realized that I was staring .

And he noticed.

Well shit.

I looked away blushing as red as a strawberry silently wishing for earth to swallow me whole when I hear laughter coming from across the room "Hahaha Tadashi You-you stupid STUPID person" he cackled. After calming himself down a bit he continued "my innocent little Tadashi, who would have thought that you would be such a pervert?" he said teasingly ,slightly caressing my check (damn how did he get here so fast )making be blush even more if possible. He leaned in and pushed his lips on mine.

This kiss-The one I had been waiting for my entire lifetime to happen- was happening . I tried to be as calm as I possibly could. The kiss was slow at first, innocent and sweet as any first kiss should be until..it wasn't. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I eagerly gave, before I knew it his tongue was tasting every inch of my mouth sucking at my tongue ,making me moan "A-ah tsuk-ki ah" "hm you enjoying yourself you pervert" he said in a low sexy tone leaving kisses down my neck before coming back to my lips .We pulled away for a moment for oxygen a string of saliva connecting our lips. As if on instinct the door burst open and we separated instantly(much to my dismay).

"Hey guys-umm why do you guys look so red" asked a very confused Hinata(oh bless the poor soul)I don't know if it was the awkwardness of the moment or the utterly confused look on Hinata's face but I laughed .

Hard.

I laughed so hard that I literally wheezed, Tsukki soon joined me pulling his back to Hinata and laughing with me. Hinata just shrugged and walked away.

"Ahh~" I said wiping a tear from the crinkle of my eye, suddenly the room fell into an awkward silence. "Umm so does that mean the same was or-" I was cut off by a familiar pair of lips touching mine for a soft peck. "Does that answer your question ?" I could only nod happily. We both intertwined our hands and walked home together casually taking about Hinata's obliviousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this, Tsukiyama is one of my favorite ships!! This was my first time writing a make out scene so please bear with me.  
> Q) which fandom changed your life ?  
> It's haikyu for me!  
> Kindly do correct my mistakes in the chat box I don't mind, I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
